


The Rainbow Rabbit

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Hamish finally learns when something becomes too much. Rosie has to cheer him up.





	The Rainbow Rabbit

He was the first one into the house, feet stomping up the stairs as he desperately ran to get away. 

She was the second one inside, taking the time to hang up her coat and put her shoes by the door. She picked his dripping wet coat up off the floor and shook it of before hanging it next to her. 

“Thank you, Rosie,” John said, setting a gentle hand on his daughter’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome,” She smiled. 

John smiled back and looked up at his husband who had just entered. 

“Hamish!” He called. 

“Papa,” Rosie started but Sherlock couldn’t hear her over the wheels in his head. 

“Hamish!” He called again beginning to step towards the stairs. 

“Papa!” Rosie said. 

Sherlock turned. He gave her a look that meant authority but she knew he’d never yell at her. 

“You can’t shout. That scares him, and he’s already upset enough,” She said. 

Sherlock looked down at John. He nodded. Sherlock sighed and looked up the staircase longingly. “Will you go talk to him then?” He asked, eyes pleading for her help. 

“I was going to anyway but yes,” She said. Sherlock watched as she climbed the stairs. 

John took his husband’s hand in a reassuring hold. “He’ll be alright. He’s just learning how to behave,” He said. 

Sherlock nodded. He knew. He remembered when this happened to him. 

Rosie went to her room first. She knew Hamish wasn’t in there but she had to look for something. She took books off her shelf until she found the small journal she kept. She grabbed it and hurried to the bathroom

The door was locked. He didn’t want anyone getting in. She knocked. “Hamish?” She asked. She heard a sniffle but no response. “I have a riddle for you,” She said. 

There was a slight shuffle but the door still didn’t open. Rosie opened her journal and flipped to the page she’d wanted to show him. “If the orange rabbit only eats carrots, the green rabbit only eats broccoli, and the yellow rabbit only eats corn, what does the rainbow rabbit eat?” She read.

She waited as she heard the click of the doorknob. Hamish pulled the door open. Rosie looked her eight year old brother up and down. He looked so helpless. All because of those stupid boys at school. 

He wiped his nose with his sleeve before saying, “The rainbow rabbit will starve because no such a vegetable exists.” 

Rosie always admired how quickly her little brother could solves puzzles. While she thought it was extraordinary, she didn’t envy him. He was a victim of frequent bullying, and Rosie hated that. She wished she could show those boys a piece of her mind. 

Hamish shocked Rosie by hugging her. “I’m sorry I’m weird,” He mumbled. 

“You’re not weird,” She said. 

“I am. Jefferey called me a weirdo,” He said, lip trembling.

Rosie hugged her smaller brother. “You’re not weird. You’re like Papa,” She said. 

“But Sally calls Papa a freak,” He said. 

“Do _you_ think Papa is a freak?” She asked. She knew his answer but just wanted to hear him say it. 

Hamish shook his head, as if offended at the thought of finding his papa a freak. 

“Then why do you think you are?” Rosie asked.

Hanish opened his mouth, as if he could argue anymore. When nothing came out, he closed it again and sniffled. 

“Come on. Let’s get you a tissue,” Rosie said. 

Hamish and Rosie retreated back downstairs. Their fathers were talking. “It’ll be good for the both of them,” John said. 

“What will?” Hamish interrupted. 

John turned. “Papa and I were talking about letting you two decide something over the weekend.” 

Sherlock kneeled in front of Hamish. “Would you like to come on a case with me this weekend?” He asked. 

Hamish’s eyes lit up. “Yes!” He threw his arms around his father’s neck and clung on like a monkey. 

Sherlock smiled and hugged him back. He looked over at Rosie. “Would you like to come?” He asked. 

Rosie looked at Hamish. He nodded excitedly. “Yes please,” She said. 

Sherlock grinned and hugged her too. She hugged both her brother and Sherlock. 

John stood above the scene in his kitchen. He smiled. As Sherlock stood back up, he grabbed the tall man by his coat. “Told you I was right,” he said, just loud enough for Sherlock to hear. 

“You’re always right,” Sherlock whispered back.

John grinned and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s cheekbone. “I love you.”

Rosie and Hamish giggled at their romantic parents before dashing off as John playfully winked at them. 


End file.
